Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) is a standard used in medical imaging. The DICOM standard comprises a data file format and a network communication protocol for transmitting medical imaging data between medical devices. DICOM is specified, for example, in a standard entitled “Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM),” published by the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA), 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.